


Daring on a star

by Shadowmun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun
Summary: To get some studying done, Remus dares Sirius to a little endurance test.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 34





	Daring on a star

**Author's Note:**

> Again, stressful work, fighting the writer's block for my bigger story... being a little ashamed... if you know me, you know the drill. Also familiar: no beta, no native, no need to hold back criticism. Do your worst, I appreciate every comment, yes, even the negative ones. Especially the negative ones, if they are constructive.

They had to be careful. James and Peter knew of course. And would do nothing, a bit of teasing and rolling their eyes aside. But everybody else... Remus had decided early on, he wanted it to be none of their business. Despite Sirius' more than slight exhibitionistic streak, he held onto that with the fierce determination reserved for those, he really loved. 

Which made what they were doing now difficult and interesting in equal measures. Sitting in the library, as if everything was normal, nothing but the soft shine of sweat, the harsher breath, the elevated heartbeat betraying, it was not.

"Moony" Sirius whisper-yelled, biting his lip and swallowing thickly. "How long still?" 

Remus gave him a smirk, only looking up from his homework for a second. "You should know. We won't go, until you are finished, too." 

That caused a moment of silence, while Sirius shifted his weight uneasily, wincing slightly from the mix of discomfort and pleasure, jolting up from his filled arse and restrained prick. Catching the hitched breath was no small feat by now. "It will be shite anyways" he complained with just a hint of whining, but dipped his quill, writing down words that continued to make less and less sense.

Remus' foot softly sliding over his ankle for a few seconds, didn't make it better either.

But he wouldn't give up now, would he? He had agreed to it and he would hold on. Come hell or high water. What came, though, were unbidden images of Remus, naked, touching, kissing. Totally unhelpful in this situation. 

Another shift connected the plug inside him with _that_ place, making him bend over in the sudden frantic struggle not to cry out. The only good thing about that being that Moony finally looked up. "Pads? We will never finish like this." 

He sat up again and tensed, a solid blush creeping up his cheeks. "It might have been a little too ambitious."

Remus' smile grew wider. "So... you admit defeat? Me bettering you after all this talk of pride and composure?" 

His muscles clenched in determination, even when his face flinched. "I don't know, what you are talking about" he pressed out followed by a suppressed moan. 

Showing veraciously inhuman measures of restraint he managed to write another few words or what counted as such, none of them very legible. 

Remus watched, drawing closer. Dipped his pinky into a drop of sweat on Sirius' neck, before licking it of delicately, that damned tease. "You know what? We can finish later." 

Sirius sighed, though saying he was relieved did not quite describe the situation yet. He nodded tensely and packed his books into the satchel with quiet urgency, biting his lip, until he tasted metal, to keep a straight face. 

Luckily by now Remus was just as much in a hurry as him and lead him out of the library and into the next abandoned classroom as fast as possible without raising too much suspicion. In perfect cooperation they sealed and silenced the door, then turned to each other. "You are a real pain in the arse, when I try to study, Pads" Remus mocked gently. 

But Sirius was out of witty counters, because of the very real pain or rather need in the arse. He moaned softly and threw a pleading look, the spirit long tempered by pure strain. Remus understood. So very carefully his slender fingers unbuckled Sirius' belt, opened his fly, pulled trousers and boxers down in one go, nuzzling his face lovingly against the prominent erection. It made Sirius whine in need.

With a soothing "soon, Pads, soon" Remus repeated the process with his own clothes, before shoving him against the next desk and helping him up. Sirius followed the command to lean back with pained delight and groaned, when the item of his torture was finally pulled out, leaving him disappointingly empty and not at all satisfied. "Please, Moony" he begged. "Please, fuck me." 

There was no need for begging though. Remus' eyes shone just as eager as his own, the smile was just as tense, the hands just as shaky.

Hurriedly he placed himself and thrusted into Sirius, whose head fell back as he cried out in pleasure, wordlessly granting enthusiastic consent. 

There was no holding back. It wasn't possible. They met in harsh, deep, almost brutal movements, fired by impatience, taking and giving no mercy, Remus clawing Sirius' hips, leaning forward, until he could reach around and scratch long red lines into his scarred back. 

The werewolf's ministrations, only slightly more coherent than Sirius' fell from his lips in endless praise. How beautiful he was, how well he had carried himself, how insanely hot it felt to have him do that. And still no release, the damned ring around his length and bollocks holding him back.

"Moony, please, please, I need to come, let me come please, please..." he all but wailed, as Remus climaxed, spilling deep within him. 

But he needed not worry. Remus had already reached for the fastening and, loosening it, closed his longer fingers around him. Two short, hard tugs, each accompanied by a thumb dipping into the slit were more than enough. His body exploded into white-hot bliss, as his scream echoed through the room and ended in a sequence of shivering inhales and exhales. It felt like going on forever, leaving him breathless and utterly exhausted. 

Only slowly he came back to his senses, parting from Remus. Together they vanished the sticky traces of their game and Remus even helped him redress, more smug than ever. When at last the opened the door to leave the room again, he could not help it though, remarking: "Next time, we won't do that so shortly before full moon. You are such an arse then." 

Remus turned. "Oh, there will be a next time? Nice to know." Bloody git.


End file.
